Far Away
by Colorful Sprinkles
Summary: The request for Flaming Rose Girl is up! I hope you like it!


One day, Buttercup and Butch were walking in the park. They loved each other very much and they've been together for a year now.

"Um..Buttercup?" said Butch.

"Yes Butchey?"

"I haven't told you this for a while, but…"

"But what? … What are you trying to say?" asked Buttercup. She was a little worried that he was going to call off the relationship.

"I'm going to.." said Butch worried.

"OH BUTCH! I LOVE YOU! DON'T BREAK UP WITH ME!"

"What? I'm not breaking up with you!...It's just that.. I'm going to be going away with my brothers and HIM for awhile…"

"What? Why?" asked Buttercup.

"It's nothing..I will be back!"

"How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure…HIM said it would take a very long time, but he said that we would be home in 6 months."

"B-b-butchey…I can't wait that long.." said Buttercup, teary-eyed.

"Don't worry. I will still be here with you. I will be in here." Said Butch pointing to Buttercup's heart.

After a week or so, Butch and Buttercup were hugging, teary-eyed, and saying goodbye. One last kiss before Butch disappeared with HIM and his brothers.

HIM gagged at the sight.

"I love you Butch"

"I love you more"

"I love you most"

A Thick of pink evil smoke made the boys and HIM disappear.

Later….

"It's going to be okay. I will be back in 6 months." Buttercup remembered Butch saying.

"Hey Buttercup?" said Bubbles, interrupting Buttercup's thoughts

"What Bubble-head?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! Anyway, do you wanna play Go-Fish with me?"

"no…" said Buttercup, sadly.

"Why not?"

"It's nothing to worry about.."

Buttercup had been keeping track of time on her calendar. It had been 3 months since Butch had left. "3 months left to go until he will be back" said Buttercup to herself.

"Until who will be back?" asked Blossom. "Um…"

"Oh..Butch. Right?"

"Yeah… "said Buttercup sighing.

A year later…

"Oh, were could he be?" asked Buttercup worried.

It was over the time when Butch was suppose to come home.

Meanwhile….

"When are we going back to Townsville?" asked Butch, to HIM.

"I told you 1000 times! I'm not sure!"

"But….But…I miss her.." whispered Butch to himself. "If only I could see her again.

Back at the PPGs house..

"I sure wish I could see him again" whispered Buttercup to herself.

"Girls! Supper time!" called the Professor.

Blossom and Bubbles flew downstairs shouting things like, "I'm so hungry" or "Yay! Finally I can eat!"

Buttercup wasn't very hungry. She barely ate her Sloppy-Joe.

"What's wrong honey? Is something wrong?" asked the Professor.

"NO! NOTHING'S WRONG!"

"Come now Buttercup. You can tell your ol' dad"

"NO!" shouted Buttercup. She missed Butch to much that she was mad! She was mad at her sisters, her dad to. Why did they always have to get into her business? She was mad at herself. If she standed up to HIM and told him to make Butch stay, none of this would happen! She was mad at Butch. He promised to be back almost, like, 12 months ago! She was mad at the world! Why did this place always make her feel bad?

She flew upstairs and locked the door to her bedroom.

She wondered if Butch truly loved her.

_A boyfriend never breaks a promise_, she thought.

That was it! She knew that Butch didn't love her! He lied! He lied about everything! He lied about loving her! He lied about coming back! He lied about wanting to be her boyfriend in the first place! He only said that just to make Buttercup happy! Well, Buttercup had had enough of it! She wanted to end her life, become an angel, commite suicide! She wanted to DIE!

Well, in Butch's point of view, he didn't lie! He truly loved her and WAS coming back! He wanted to be her boyfriend in the first place! He went over to HIM and said," We are going home NOW! I love Buttercup and I MEAN it! I Miss her TO much! We've been Far Away for FAR TO LONG! LET'S GO HOME!"

HIM was shocked!

"Yeah! I said it!"

Shocked, HIM made himself, Butch, Boomer, and Brick fade back to Townsville.

The next day…

Buttercup was crying with a knife in hand. She was watching the clouds, sitting on the park bench alone. Butch came up.

"BUTTERCUP! OH! You don't know how much I've missed you!"

"LIER!"

"Huh?"

"You lied to me about everything!" said Buttercup angry. She told Butch everything she thought he lied about.

"What? I NEVER lied to you!"

"Then why did you not come back when you were suppose to? You were gone longer!"

"HIM didn't want me with you so he kept us longer."

"I don't believe you! You still lied to me about everything else!"

"Buttercup, I never lied..I love you and I will always love you. I never lie about anything like that!"

Buttercup had tears in her eyes. She jumped up and hugged Butch for a long time. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you more!" said Butch.

"Don't leave me ever again!"

"I promise! And a boyfriend never breaks a promise!" said Butch.

As the sun was setting, Buttercup and Butch talked about how much they missed and loved each other.

**Author's note: This was a request by Shadowdemon44. I hoped you liked it!**

The end!


End file.
